izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
First Meeting
“Ms. Sharpton?” Oliver called down the hallway where all the music classrooms resided, looking from left to right. Ever since Violetta had brought up how wonderful the dance team was, he had been dying to join. Sure, he’d probably be teased even more for being the only boy on the team, but he didn’t care. He wanted to join, and so he would. Continuing down the hall, he furrowed his eyebrows upon hearing a sound. Something like...Singing? He would’ve brushed it off, Ms. Sharpton was the choir director after all, but this didn’t sound like Ms. Sharpton at all. She was a strong alto on the musical scale, but this clearly wasn’t a woman. A man, a tenor, by the sound of it, very powerful voice. Out of curiousity, Oliver followed the voice, eventually able to make out the sound as Katy Perry’s ‘Teenage Dream’. He wondered what man would be singing that after school hours. And why were they here after hours, anyway? He walked into the choir room, and then froze in his tracks. There, seated upon Ms. Sharpton’s stool that was typically behind the piano, was a young man, not much older than Oliver by his appearance, holding a bright, electric blue bass guitar in his hand. His mouth was moving and there was that voice again, fitting so nicely with his wild raven curls and loose blue hoodie. He hadn’t seemed to have seen Oliver yet, and the wise person would probably leave before he could, but Oliver couldn’t seem to look away, impossibly drawn to this young man for reasons that he couldn’t possibly place. His green eyes were wide with curiosity as he clutched at the strap of his satchel, not making a single sound, not wanting to disturb the amazing singer and have him stop. Oliver didn’t notice when the boy’s head turned just a fraction, and there was a glimpse of sapphire blue in the direction of where he was standing. A smile appeared on his face as he continued to sing, looking away from Oliver as just a hint more vigor came to his voice. Once the singer had finished his song, Oliver was breathless. It was the most gorgeous rendition of the song he had ever heard and it was hard to believe how accurate the choice was for his current situation. He wanted to applaud, almost, but he knew he should probably go. Just before he could get out, the young man turned around, looking straight at him. His heart fluttered at how handsome he was, a pale face framed by dark curls with a warm smile and deep, shiny sapphire blue eyes. His clothes were loose and a bit worn, but somehow he made them look stylish, (at least in Oliver’s mind). A blue hoodie over a grey t-shirt with the word ‘Floodlight’ over it, loose blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. The two boys just looked at each other, one flushed bright red while the other was just giving a friendly smile, as he set his electric bass down beside him. He stood from the stool, approaching Oliver, but before he could get any closer, Oliver turned from the doorway and ran down the hall, his hair tousled in the breeze he created, but he figured he could fix it later, right now he just needed to get out of there. He pushed open the main doors to Pius High School and dashed out to his mother’s car. Once he was in the passenger’s seat, his hair was a mess and his face was pink from the embarrassment and exertion. Rosemary looked over to him with a concerned expression, “Oliver? Are you okay sweetheart?” She started the car. Oliver nodded, panting quietly and pulling down the mirror that was at the roof of the car, starting to work on his hair, “Yeah, Mom, I’m alright.” But really, he wasn’t. He had been caught watching a boy whose voice made his heart flutter, so it was hard to be alright when the only thing on your mind was raven curls and eyes that he couldn’t begin to describe. He looked back to the school as his mother drove them away, catching a glimpse of the young man as he walked out the doors. He felt his stomach backflip and looked away again, his cheeks heating up with blush again. He wondered who that boy was, what he was doing in the choir room after hours, and if he did attend the same school as Oliver. If he did, why hadn’t he seen him before? It’d be difficult to miss someone like him. One thing was for certain, he wanted to see him again. Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia